Eugene Porter (Comic Series)
:This article is about Dr. Eugene Porter. For the Woodbury arena fighter, see Eugene. Dr. Eugene Porter is an out of shape Caucasian-American science teacher who often appears sloppy. Issue 58, page 14. Character Hershel's Farm Eugene first appears at Hershel's Farm when it was occupied by the remaining prison survivors. Eugene claims that he knows what has caused the plague, but will not disclose any information with the remaining survivors, including Abraham and Rosita, and will only share information with officials in Washington D.C.. This prompts the rest of the survivors to head towards Washington. Lastly, Eugene tells he wears a mullet haircut, which he claims helps him trick any hostile threats into thinking he knows nothing important. Journey to Washington DC During the journey, Eugene studies various zombies in order to gain further knowledge of them. He explains to the group that his research has to do with making the human genome a weapon, and targeting people of a particular heritage with it. He remains in the shadows of the convoy to Washington. Eugene once spied on Rosita and Abraham while they were having sex. After the Hunter attack, it is discovered that Eugene had been deceiving the rest of the group and was not a scientist, but rather a science teacher, using the radio as an excuse to get to Washington D.C. This was discovered after Rick tries to use Eugene's radio. Eugene and Rick struggle, and the radio is dropped, revealing an empty battery compartment. Eugene admits that the radio never worked. Abraham attacks him and Eugene then confesses he is only a high school science teacher.Issue 67 Alexandria Safe-Zone After the survivors arrive, leader Douglas Monroe tells Rick that he plans to make Eugene a community planner. While not much is seen about how he's adapting to the living in the Safe-Zone, Eugene seems to be getting along well. He just doesn't seem to like the crowdness of sharing a house with the survivors. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos Eugene isn't seen much until Issue 83 and Issue 84 hiding with Nicholas and Gabriel in Gabriel's church when the zombie horde invades the safety zone. While Rick and Michonne are fighting with all their strength to protect Denise (who tries to save Carl's life), Eugene and many others are able to see it. It may have inspired him and many others to come over their fears, Eugene joins the citizens in fighting off the group of zombies. Oddly enough, he shows confidence that they could beat the zombies, believing that its all simple math. They kill ten each and they could win. Eugene apparently survived the attack and was able to help kill some of zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the people Eugene has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. *Caused many people's deaths. Relationships Rosita Espinosa Eugene initially traveled with Abraham and Rosita under the guise of being an important scientist, when all along he was only seeking their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is speculated that because Eugene and Abraham were close, Rosita may be trying to make Abraham jealous. This is teased at when Eugene told Abraham that Rosita was happier with him; after Abraham leaves, Rosita confronts Eugene and denies that they are in a relationship. However, they could just as easily be good friends due to being so close together for so long. Abraham Ford Abraham and Rosita met up with Eugene under the guise of him being an important scientist, which turned out to be a lie and that he just wanted their protection and company. He would often spy on them having sex, to which Rosita was the first to acknowledge. As time passed and the trio traveled along with Rick's group, Eugene would go onto remain relatively close to Abraham and Rosita. Even after being exposed as a liar, Eugene would go onto confide in Rosita. This was further evidenced after Abraham and Rosita's breakup when she offered to cook him dinner. It is apparant that Eugene has feelings for Rosita, and as Abraham comes by to check on them he would tell him that they were fine and she's doing alot better with him than with him. He could be just messing with Abraham, but it could be that he truly believes he is in a relationship with Rosita, even though she tells they aren't together. Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) References Porter, Dr. Eugene Porter, Dr. Eugene